Wild Weekend
by celticgina
Summary: What happens when Wayne talks about his weekend. What will Grace do? A little seasonal one-shot. Please Review?


**This was going to be the original entry for Halloween, but the story bunnies had other ideas. Ficlit, you were warned!**

**DISCLAIMER: Getting pretty tired of whining here…..still not mine!**

**************************************************************************

**Wayne's Wild Weekend**

As usual, Patrick Jane noticed the marks immediately. He knew what they were, but waited till everyone was there. Cho beat him to the punch. The scratches were plentiful, going from under Rigsby's chin down his neck, where they seemed to continue. They were angry, red and looked painful. Wearing a collar and tie with them must have really hurt.

Grace Van Pelt tried to look she was ignoring the conversation, but Jane knew she wouldn't miss it for the world.

"Scratched you up good?"

"Yeah, she was wild"

"I hope it was worth it"

"Oh yeah completely. She calmed down eventually, but I had to really work with her"

At that point, Grace gave up pretending. She was having a harder time pretending not to be furious. Wayne Rigsby was not the sweet lovely shy cutie who professed his love only when under the influence of powerful narcotics. The man who only had enough nerve to kiss her when hypnotized. He was full of crap and just like all the other guys. She could not believe she fell for it. She was going to ask him out and damn the regulations. Well, she would not risk her career for a jerk like that. And then it got worse.

Cho wanted more details. And Wayne had no problem sharing.

"How long did that take?"

"All night. I am pretty beat to tell you the truth. I hope we don't have any major stuff hit the fan today. But it's a good tired, ya know? You should see the scratches my shirt covers. Wow, are they uncomfortable"

Grace had heard enough. It was bad enough she had been fooled by his sweet act. Now she had to listen to him go on and on about details with some woman who was an animal. She didn't want to hear this from anyone. Hearing it from Wayne, in that cheerful, sexy voice of his was killing her.

She grabbed her coffee cup and fumed her way into the kitchen, but not before she heard Wayne say, "Ya want to see a picture of her in action? I got some great video on my phone. Hey Van Pelt! You will love this"

Grace dropped her mug into the sink with such force, it almost broke. That would have sent her completely over the edge. Her dad had given her this mug when she started the academy. If she broke it over a moron like him……

At the invitation to view the video, Cho looked completely startled. At first he thought he would have a little fun and see how jealous he could get Van Pelt to act. He was amazed at how relaxed Rigsby was discussing this. And showing video? Wow he really was trying to screw up with Van Pelt big time.

"I don't think I want to see video of this. I can't believe she let you do that."

"What? It's not like she had a choice in the matter. I kind of am in charge. Although she is so cute, it's hard to resist those eyes or that cute little tongue"

"Please stop now Rigsby!!!" Grace's anger was a thing to behold. The quiet girl who had spent almost a year going along to get along was gone. "No ONE wants to see video of your sex life. Frankly if you don't put that phone away I'm lodging a sexual harassment complaint"

"WHAT THE HELL? You think these scratches are from…..? Ooooooh. No, no, no!"

By now Jane was sitting up almost giggling out loud. This was even funnier than he could have imagined. But poor Grace's face and Rigsby look of horror told him it had gone far enough.

While Wayne sputtered and tried to apologize, Jane took pity.

"Agent Van Pelt, if you look at the photos and video, you will see that it's a cat, actually a kitten he's discussing"

"WHAT??"

"EXACTLY"

They both yelled at the same time. Wayne stood there holding out his phone. Sure enough, there was a picture of a little black kitten with an orange bow. The next was Wayne's hand, with the kitten sitting in the middle of his large palm. The last one was Wayne smiling with the tiny kitten perched on his shoulder. The kitten and Wayne were adorable. Grace grabbed the desk and sat down hard, almost dizzy with relief.

"A kitten? Why didn't you say so? Why did you get a cat?"

"Jesus, did you people really thing I would take video of……oh hell no! I was getting groceries on Saturday and the local animal shelter had a thing set up outside the store. Some really odd types were trying to bully the woman, who kind of looked like my Aunt Rita, into giving them this black kitten. She kept saying no and I think they were scaring her. So, I stopped and started talking to her. I kind of accidentally let them see my badge and piece and they took off. She explained that they don't even adopt out black cats in October because of all the nuts. But this one had just finished being fostered and was dropped off to her there. I started playing with the kitten and she kind of liked me. Anyway, the lady said since I helped her out, she would waive the adoption fee and I could take her. I named her Raven"

"And the scratches? Cho had to know.

"From the kitten. She was pretty calm until last night and I guess she decided she was in a playful mood. She was kind of funny actually, but boy for a little tiny thing she's tough."

Wayne's large expressive eyes swung over to the highly embarrassed Grace. He looked so disappointed. She felt like a bloody fool. Her own stupid trust issues led her to doubt what her own heart was beginning to tell her.

"Rigsby, Wayne, I am so sorry. It's just that you never said it was a cat, and I've seen my brothers after a really wild weekend, and you were talking about calming her down, and not giving her a choice and showing video……oooooh I hope we get a case today. Can we change the subject?"

By this point, the noise had pulled Lisbon out of her office. Cho and Jane were actually sitting on the sofa laughing. Grace had her head in her hands. Wayne, who had been looking around puzzled suddenly stopped and smiled. Grace had been jealous. He was sure of it. She thought he had been discussing another woman and it got under her skin. It took a tiny black kitten to give Wayne the nerve to ask Grace out that night.

That kitten was getting Tuna tonight!

**********************************************************************

**Aww you didn't really think my sweet guy would do anything different did you? And raise your hand if you are a little gooey and the idea of that big guy getting beat up by a kitten….Extra serving of fluff anyone??**

**I actually have a very dear friend who does animal rescue and she is currently fostering the cutest little black kitten named Raven, who is a tiny little toughie! The part about nuts trying to adopt black and orange cats and kittens is true, sadly. **

**Please adopt from No Kill Shelters and get your animals spayed and neutered!!**

**Thanks to Partners for their inspiration from "Say That Again"!!**


End file.
